<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another fine day by adrabbleness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314619">Another fine day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness'>adrabbleness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kuroo being a clumsy dork, Kuroo being intimidated by moms, Second dates, Yachi being a cutie as always, a round full of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kuroo’s turn to visit Yachi, and he’s dead set on leaving Miyagi prefecture with a stellar second impression. Sequel to “One Fine Day”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another fine day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for all the love for my previous fic! There won’t be a double date with Bokuto here, unfortunately, but maybe in another fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Kuroo’s opinion, second dates were way more nerve-wracking than first dates.</p><p>Anyone could seem confident and amazing on the first date. All it takes is the right timing, the right conditions, and the right circumstances.</p><p>It was just like volleyball.</p><p>Any team and any player could seem unbeatable when you first encounter them.</p><p>But once they’ve shown all their tricks, you realize that they’re just another team, and just another human being. They no longer faze you and you quickly learn to overcome them.</p><p>In high school, Kuroo found himself being quite popular with girls, owing to the fact that he was a jock, always at the top of his class, and seemed outwardly more mature than other guys his age.</p><p>When he wanted to be, he could be quite charming to girls, serving the perfect combination of flirtatious looks and playful banter to catch their attention.</p><p>But after all of that, Kuroo didn’t really follow through with much else. To be plain, he was all words and little action. Thus, more often than not, his ventures with girls started and ended with the first date.</p><p>Which is why he was more than a little nervous about his current budding romance. </p><p>Over the summer, Kuroo had quite literally run into Yachi, lost in the busy streets of Tokyo. And on a whim, he decided to tour her around the city for a day.</p><p>He had always thought that Yachi was cute, but he never really had the chance to talk to her.  And as the day progressed, Kuroo found himself falling for her genuine character, her witty sense of humor, and how her eyes light up when she spoke about something she was curious or passionate about.</p><p>Truthfully, it was the best first date he’d ever been on and the most chemistry he’d ever had with a girl. And so, he had daringly asked if they could stay in contact; and miraculously, she agreed!</p><p>For the next few months, they went back and forth, sending each other long-winded texts about their day or funny memes, and making phone or video calls to each other that lasted for hours at a time.</p><p>And then, one night, Kuroo turned on his phone and saw a text from Yachi that made his heart skip and his stomach drop.</p><p>
  <em>“Kuroo… Why don’t you come visit me next weekend?”</em>
</p><p>He really should have expected it, but that didn’t stop his mind from assuming the worst. In his panic, he even called Bokuto and Kenma to his house to help him process the situation.</p><p>“What’s the big deal? She’s basically asking you out on a date, right?” Bokuto stated, making himself comfortable on his bed. </p><p>“That’s what I’m afraid of!” he exclaimed, throwing himself on the free bed space beside him.</p><p>“You know… You know I’m not <em>really </em>great with girls,” Kuroo admitted after a while.</p><p>Kenma gave a small snort from the nearby armchair, his eyes still locked on his game console.</p><p>“And you think <em>we </em>are?”</p><p>Kuroo gave his blonde-haired friend a wry smile.</p><p> “Not really, no… But I <em>would </em>appreciate it if you could… I dunno, maybe <em>come with me</em>... to visit her?”  he proposed slowly.</p><p>Kenma looked up from his screen, raising a questioning brow at him.</p><p>“Kuroo… If you need your friends to gain confidence on your dates, are you really ready to start anything with Yachi?” he asked seriously.</p><p>“Kenma has a point!” Bokuto piped in.</p><p>Kuroo groaned, grabbing at his hair in frustration.</p><p>“I know! I just… I don’t want to mess this up! I’m scared that she’ll just see right through me and this <em>cool guy </em>act, and decide that I’m just not worth her time… That I’m just some lame guy, who hasn’t got a clue about what it takes to be with someone,” he confessed.</p><p>“Hey, we know how uncool you <em>really</em> are and we’re still friends, aren’t we? ” Bokuto replied, giving him a reassuring look and patting him lightly on shoulder.</p><p>Kuroo shot him a look that told him to shut up.</p><p>“I think what Bokuto’s <em>trying </em>to say is…” Kenma started, sighing at his older friend.</p><p>“…You shouldn’t hold back with Yachi-san… I mean, she even had the guts to invite you to visit her. That was probably a really big deal for her, don’t you think?” Kenma told Kuroo.</p><p>Finding reason in his words, Kuroo sighed and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right… Knowing Yachi, she probably sent that message after hours of hyping herself up for it,” he guessed, chuckling at the thought.</p><p>Kenma gave him a small smile, nodding his head.</p><p>“She’s made her move. Now the ball’s in your court, Kuroo.”</p><p>--</p><p>Riding the bullet train to Miyagi prefecture, Kuroo could not seem to stay still due to his nerves. He turned to the window, trying to distract himself (unsuccessfully) by looking at the scenery outside.</p><p>At some point, his eyes focused instead on his reflection on the window mirror. He regarded his features, pulling lightly on the bangs that covered his eyes.</p><p>‘<em>When was the last time I really gave much thought for a date</em>?’ he thought.</p><p>Today, he was dressed in a loose green sweater tucked into tan slacks that tapered at his ankles. It was not his usual style of clothing, but had asked his ex-teammate Lev and his sister for some fashion advice for the occasion.</p><p>The train conductor’s voice suddenly rang through the train, announcing that they would soon be arriving at his stop. He almost sat up in his surprise, but pushed down on his legs with his hands to keep himself planted in his seat.</p><p>He brought one hand up to his heart, closing his eyes as he tried to put himself in a state of calm.</p><p>‘<em>Calm down, you impatient heart. Just relax… We’ll see her soon</em>,’ he told it.</p><p>Kuroo finally opened his eyes when his stop was called, and he quickly made his way out of the train and onto the main street. Reaching into his pocket, he took out some notes he had made for directions to Yachi’s house.</p><p>Yachi had offered to meet him at the train station when he arrived, but he adamantly refused. He didn’t want to make her wait if he arrived late, or make her worry if he arrived too early. Kuroo wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible for their second date, so he told her that he would just pick her up at home.</p><p>Plus, it was an excuse to properly introduce himself to her mother. Not that he really knew what to introduce himself as yet.</p><p>
  <em>Her friend?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her crush?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her suitor?</em>
</p><p>He pondered on the titles all the way to her apartment door. He hesitated for a second, with his hand hovering the door. He raised his shoulders up quickly and then let them fall slowly back down. Finally, he knocked firmly on the door.</p><p>The door swung open moments later to reveal a slender blonde woman, dressed smartly in a suit and skirt combo. Everything about her screamed ‘beautiful and successful businesswoman’. She gave Kuroo one lookover before flashing him a knowing look.</p><p><em>I know you’re trying to take my daughter away, you brat, </em>it said.</p><p>Immediately, Kuroo bowed his head low to the ground.</p><p>“G-good afternoon, Yachi-san!”</p><p>--</p><p>There was only one word to describe Kuroo’s current state: Intimidated.</p><p>Madoka Yachi had let him into the apartment, since her daughter was still getting ready for their date. But instead of busying herself to other matters in the house, the older woman had decided to sit and wait with Kuroo in the living room. Currently, she was sitting across from him in an armchair, sipping tea as she monitored him with watchful eyes.</p><p>Kuroo sat up straight in his seat, his hands planted firmly on his lap. He didn’t even dare to touch the cup of tea in front of him, for fear of choking on it by accident.</p><p>“So, Tetsurou-kun…” she said finally.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am?” he replied quickly.</p><p>“Hitoka tells me that you’re quite the smooth talker,” she said slowly.</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>“Ahaha… I wouldn’t say that… I do like making jokes around Hitoka-chan, I’ll admit,” he mumbled.</p><p>The woman’s right brow perked up immediately.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re a jokester then, hm? You know… I’ve dated a lot of jokesters, back in my day…”</p><p>“O-oh… R-really?”</p><p>“Yes… They’re cute to start with, but they never really <em>measure up</em> in the end,” she continued, a hint of irritation seeping into her voice.</p><p>She brought her teacup down on the coffee table with a loud thud. Kuroo paled, looking down at her hand, now gripping the cup tightly. He half-expected it to break in her death-grip.</p><p>Before he could say anything to defend himself, he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. Kuroo turned, and saw Yachi running out of her bedroom, clearly flustered.</p><p>She was dressed in a light white sweater and a pretty silk green skirt. Kuroo also noticed that she had put on a bit of makeup, including some lip gloss in a pretty coral shade. He gulped again at the sight of her, his eyes fixed on her enticing lips.</p><p>“Mom! I could hear you interrogating Kuroo from my room! And aren’t you supposed to be at work now?” she scolded her.</p><p>Her mom grinned at her, scratching her forehead lightly.</p><p>“Ah, you caught me! Yes… I was just about to leave, but I couldn’t miss the chance to meet the guy you’ve been <em>raving</em> about for weeks,” she explained.</p><p>Yachi caught Kuroo’s gaze, and immediately turned crimson.</p><p>“I… I wasn’t raving! I just… brought you up in conversation a couple of times, that’s all!” she argued.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything yet, Yachi. And I’m not complaining either,” he told her, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile.</p><p>Sensing the playful atmosphere forming between them, Yachi’s mother sighed and got up quickly from her seat.</p><p>“Okay, I guess this is my cue to leave… Tetsurou-kun!” she called now.</p><p>Kuroo shot up immediately at his name, standing in attention in the same way you would for a drill sergeant.</p><p>“Yes Yachi-san!?”</p><p>“Make sure my daughter gets home safe,” she said.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll get her home by 8pm!” he promised.</p><p>She glared at him, and he immediately cowered in fear.</p><p>“You’re right, ma’am, that’s way too late. I’ll get her home by 6pm, on the dot!”</p><p>She nodded, finally satisfied with his response. She strode to the door, and put on her heels. Looking over at him one last time, she smiled.</p><p>“It was really nice meeting you, Tetsurou-kun… But before I go… one thing…” she started.</p><p>“Yes?” he replied apprehensively.</p><p>“Don’t even <em>dream </em>about calling my daughter Hitoka-chan until marriage, you hear me? You’re cute, but you haven’t won me over just yet.”</p><p>“Y-yes ma’am!” he stammered, blushing madly.</p><p> “MOM, PLEASE!”</p><p>--</p><p>After the traumatic experience of meeting Madoka Yachi, Kuroo felt more at ease for the rest of his date with Yachi. He figured that it was the same kind of sentiment that Hinata felt after smashing a served ball to the back of Kageyama’s head.</p><p>Their date was nothing like how he imagined it would be. Rather than taking Kuroo to major tourist spots, Yachi had opted to show him her favourite spots in town, and places where she had spent most of her time in childhood – such as her old middle school, the secret spot she and her friends played by the river, and a local noodle shop that served the best udon.</p><p>It was nearing sunset, and they were going to their last stop before heading back to Yachi’s apartment: a popular outdoor market with a stall that sold Yachi’s favourite snack, fugashi.</p><p>“I feel a bit sorry that I’m just taking you to mundane places… Maybe we should’ve gone to a museum or something? I don’t want you to think that Miyagi is less exciting than Tokyo,” Yachi stated, worry now lining her features.  </p><p>Kuroo shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m having plenty fun here! Plus, it’s not like I’m here for the sights, really… I’m here to see you,” he pointed out.</p><p>Yachi’s cheeks blushed at his words, and the mere sight made his heart flutter.</p><p>‘<em>This girl really will kill me, way before her mother will</em>,’ he thought.</p><p>They continued to walk down the middle of the street, close enough that their arms and hands occasionally bumped against each other. Kuroo looked over at Yachi again, his fingers itching with the urge to catch her hand and hold it.</p><p>He knew that Yachi was still quite shy about skinship, but at the same time, he wanted to give her some hint that he was interested in getting to that level of physical intimacy with each other (and much more).</p><p>While she still had her head turned away, he sneakily brought his hand close to hers, and linked their pinky fingers together. He felt her hand jolt at the sudden action, and she saw her eyes shift to their hands and then to his face.</p><p>Kuroo smiled back at her, taking in her cute and shy expression.  </p><p>“I don’t want to get lost in this crowd. I’m not from here, after all,” he said, as-matter-of-factly.</p><p>Yachi narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>“Kuroo, there’s barely anyone on the street, and you’re over 6 ft. It’s kind of hard for me to lose you,” she told him.</p><p>Kuroo pouted slightly, dipping his head down to get to her eye-level. He maneuvered his hand so that he intertwined his fingers properly with hers.</p><p>“Fine, I just want to hold your hand, okay? Are you happy?” he teased.</p><p>She blushed at his honesty, but gave him a clear nod, closing her eyes as she did so.</p><p>The response was simple yet effective.</p><p>Kuroo’s whole face went crimson, and he clutched at his chest to calm his heart, which was now beating in a frenzy.</p><p>“L-let’s move quickly… Before I actually faint from happiness,” he muttered.</p><p>They made their way into the entrance of the market, and Yachi swiftly escorted them towards the fugashi stall. Once the saleswoman spotted Yachi approaching, she called out to her happily, waving her forward.</p><p>“Hitoka-chan! I haven’t seen you in a while! Come to get some fugashi for you and your mom?” she asked happily.</p><p>“Hello again, grandma! For the two of us, actually!” Yachi corrected her, waving in greeting.</p><p>The older woman’s eyes wandered now to Kuroo and their linked hands, and immediately, she shrieked.</p><p>“Hitoka-chan! Is that your boyfriend!? Does your mother know?” came her rapid-fire questions.</p><p>Yachi sighed loudly, puffing her cheeks out in frustration.</p><p>“Gosh, it’s no one’s business who he is! But yes, my mom does know about him... he even came to my house to introduce himself!” she announced proudly.</p><p>Kuroo could feel the huge grin erupting on his face. He cleared his throat, squeezing Yachi’s hand a bit tighter.</p><p>“Sorry ma’am, let me introduce myself. I’m Tetsurou Kuroo, and I’m her date for the day… Well, more like <em>she’s</em> taking <em>me</em> out for the day… I’m actually from Tokyo,” he explained, chuckling.</p><p> The older woman regarded him for a moment, before laughing.</p><p>“Wow, what a handsome date you’ve snatched there, Hitoka-chan! And from the big city too! And how have you been finding Miyagi, Tetsurou-kun?” she asked, taking out two long fugashi snacks for them.</p><p>Kuroo took it from her, and smiled.</p><p>“It’s been wonderful, ma’am. I feel like I’m seeing so many new sides of Hitoka too,” he said.</p><p>Yachi made a motion to reach for her purse, but Kuroo shook his head. Unlacing his hand from hers, he grabbed his wallet from his pocket and took out a few bills.</p><p>“Ma’am, can you actually add a few more fugashi to our purchase? I’d like to get some for Hitoka’s mother.”</p><p>The older woman giggled, nodding. She took his money and packed a large bag full of the confectionaries. Handing it to him, she gave a sly smile.</p><p>“Smart boy. Madoka’s a tough woman to get through to, but she’ll take a bribe of sweets.”</p><p>“Grandma!”</p><p>--</p><p>They arrived back to Yachi’s apartment in record time, holding hands the whole way back. Yachi opened her door, and took the bag of sweets from Kuroo with a small thanks.</p><p>“Thanks for dropping me off, Kuroo. You really didn’t have to … The station’s in the opposite direction too,” she said, smiling apologetically at him.</p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine… Plus it’s getting a bit dark now. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you got approached by some shady guys on your way back from the station,” he said seriously.</p><p>Yachi giggled.</p><p>“I’m glad you came over, Kuroo. I learned a lot more about you,” she reported.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what?” he replied, curious now.</p><p>She stroked her chin, cocking her head to the side to think.</p><p>“That there’s a lot of sides to you, I guess. There’s the shy, careful, and uncomfortable Kuroo… And then there’s the confident, charismatic, and forward Kuroo!”</p><p>Kuroo ran a nervous hand through his hair, giving her a weak smile.</p><p>“That’s a nice way to say that I’m just all over the place.”</p><p>Yachi giggled, and took a step towards him.</p><p>“No, it’s quite reassuring, actually. It make you seem more real, and makes <em>me</em> think that it would be really nice to… date you,” she said, smiling sheepishly at him.</p><p>Kuroo flushed crimson, and brought his hand to his mouth to cover the stupid smile forming on his face.</p><p>Yachi was blushing now too, as if just realizing the boldness of her statement.</p><p>“A-ah… perhaps that was a little presumptuous of me… This is our second date, and we haven’t even agreed on a third yet…” she began rambling.</p><p>“I want to date you, too! I want many more dates with you, actually!” Kuroo practically hollered.</p><p>He took a final step towards Yachi, and putting his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he brought his face close to hers.</p><p>“I also want to kiss you now…if that’s alright…” he whispered, now painfully aware that her neighbours could probably hear them.</p><p>Yachi’s face was now the colour of a ripe tomato, and he could feel the heat radiating off from her. After what seemed liked hours, she nodded, and slowly closed her eyes.</p><p>Kuroo could hear his heart beating loudly in his eardrums, and he could feel all of the blood of his body rush to his head. He took a small breath in and closed his eyes, and leaned forward to finally close the distance between them.</p><p>Unfortunately, he seemed to miscalculate the actual position of her lips, aiming a bit too high up. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open immediately, and realizing that he actually kissed Yachi’s philthrum, he let out an embarrassed groan.</p><p>Sensing that something was a bit off, Yachi’s eyes also opened. Kuroo’s face was still inches from hers, and now, they were both equally embarrassed.</p><p>“Umm…” Yachi started, unsure of what to do.</p><p>Kuroo frowned slightly, blushing at her cute expression.</p><p>“Man, I’m so lame,” he mumbled.</p><p>And without wasting another second, he leaned in again.</p><p>He pressed his lips to hers, slowly and gently. It was sweet, careful, and put butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>And after what seemed like eternity, he pulled back, taking in Yachi’s expression.</p><p>She was completely speechless, and was completely pink in glee.</p><p> Kuroo brought his fingers to his lips and realized that some of her lipgloss had transferred over. He quickly licked his lips, and realized that it had a lovely citrus flavour to it.</p><p>“Wow,” she whispered, staring at his lips.</p><p>Kuroo smirked, extremely pleased with her reaction.</p><p>“Wow, indeed.”</p><p>It took all of his remaining willpower to pull himself away from her.</p><p>He mumbled a shy goodbye to her, unable to meet her eye, and turned to leave. He probably got a few meters down the hall before he finally looked over his shoulder. As he expected, Yachi was still frozen in place, staring at him with her fingers tracing her lips.</p><p>He grinned at her now, his spirits lifted up to the high heavens.</p><p>“Get used to the kissing, Yachi! Next time, I’m using my tongue!” he called out teasingly.  </p><p>“T-tongue!?” she shrieked, turning bright red at the thought.</p><p>Kuroo nodded, already looking forward it.</p><p>“Yeah, lots and lots of tongue!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fugashi is apparently Yachi's favourite food, and it's a popular wheat gluten snack that's covered in sugar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>